


Leave Them in The Dust

by totallykawaii



Series: Nights Like These [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, How Does Iwaizumi Deal, Kenma is so done, Kuroo Needs To Kiss Kenma Already, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Kenma meets the Seijoh Team.





	Leave Them in The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kenma. Thank you for the positive comments! Here's an update!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Kenma nodded along to the beat of the music thrumming through the garage. Yaku smiled as the small boy hummed along to the pop song blaring above. Kuroo entered the garage, bearing gifts. 

"A soy latte for you," he said. 

Kenma offered up a smile for thanks and in turn, Kuroo let his hand rest on the top of his head. Yaku pretended not to notice the way Kenma leaned into the touch ever so slightly. 

"I want to visit Oikawa today. He's the leader of the Seijoh team. Wanna come?"

Kenma had already gotten up and was putting on his leather jacket. Kuroo smiled and grabbed his car keys. Yaku put a hand of Kuroo's arm as he turned to leave. 

"Be careful."

Kuroo's eyes crinkled as he smiled at Yaku's motherly disposition. 

"Of course."

~ ~ ~

Kenma was surprised at how short of a drive it was to get there. A huge, mint, almost metallic looking building came into view as Kuroo pulled into a gorgeous, manicured driveway. Two people came out from the double mahogany doors. 

If this was _just_ their garage, their actual headquarters must be _huge_. Kuroo got out and opened Kenma's door. Kenma smiled up at him and then took out his phone. 

"KUROO-CHAN!"

Kenma flinched as a tall, chestnut-haired man flung himself at Kuroo. A slightly shorter man followed, his inky hair spiked up all over. His skin was a deep, golden-brown. Olive green irises took in Kenma with great interest. 

"Hello."

Kenma could already tell that he would get along with this guy. He hadn't spoken too loud and smiled gently at Kenma. Kenma smiled tentatively back. 

"Hi. I'm Kenma."

"Hajime."

The other tall man turned toward Kenma and glanced at him disdainfully. Kenma bristled. Hajime placed his hand on the man's shoulder. 

"Oikawa."

The name was given in a brisk, disinterested manner. Kenma pulled out his phone and started playing Candy Crush. If Oikawa wanted to be an ass, then so could Kenma. 

"Kitten, come on."

Kenma glanced up at the nickname and reluctantly followed Kuroo into the big building. It _was_ the garage. Kenma took it all in quietly, the only sign of awe being his eyes which slightly widened as they explored more and more of the inside of the mint structure. 

"You drive an SSC Aero."

Oikawa turned towards Kenma and nodded. Then his eyes took on a wicked gleam.

"Wanna race?"

Kenma itched to take the stunning car for a high-speed spin. He arched an eyebrow and answered Oikawa's challenge. 

"No."

"Scared?"

Kenma smiled.

"I don't want to hurt your pride by having you lose to me."

Oikawa's mouth twisted into an unpleasant scowl and Kenma inwardly cheered. Kuroo grinned and Hajime just laughed. Oikawa rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the tool rack. 

Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma's head and then cursed as he realized what he'd just did. Kenma froze and then felt warmth consume him from the inside. 

Kuroo took the shy smile and blush as an okay. Hajime smiled at their relationship. He then went to press soft kisses all over Oikawa's pouting face. 


End file.
